highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Rating Game: Team Gremory vs Team Bael
Summary One of the most anticipated matches of the entire Young Devils gathering, the Gremory vs Bael fight is appropriately enough held inside of the floating city of Agares where the Evil Piece system and Rating Games were first developed. The game is held under Dice Figure rules where all of the participants are assigned a value between 1 and 12 based on the Evil piece system and each side is given a dice to roll to decide who is going to go next with all fights being held inside various battlefields. Based on their respective powers Rias is rated as 8 and Sairaorg as twelve. The first match rolls three, so Rias sends in her knight Kiba and Sairaorg sends in his knight Beruka to fight in a grassy field. Although Beruka and his Pale Horse Familiar are able to keep Kiba off his game for a time Kiba is able to win through the use of his new Balance Breaker Glory Drag Trooper to summon Holy Sword Knights to flank Beruka and his illusions. The second match rolls ten with Rias sending her rooks Koneko and Rossweisse and Sairaorg sending in his Rook and other knight Gandoma and Liban. The fighting goes back and forth for a while. Koneko attempts to fight Gandoma using her new senjutsu technique, Nekomata level 2. Liban makes use of his sacred gear Gravity Jail to try and pin down Rossweisse and Koneko while Gandoma beats on them, but is countered by Rossweisse's magic dealing huge damage. Liban and Gandoma launch a suicide attack on Koneko that retires all three of them. Next, Sairaorg's Bishop Coriana Andrealphus challenges Issei to a one on one match when the dice comes up eight, declaring that she has a technique to easily counter both dress break and bilingual. The technique in question is to strip down in front of Issei while mentally reciting what she'll take off next, unfortunately when she decides to remove her pants before her bra she accidentally enrages Issei who one hit KO's her. In the fourth match another eight is rolled, and Gasper requests to be sent out alongside Xenovia for the next match. The two meet's Sairaorg's other bishop and other Rook Misteeta Sabnock and Ladora Buné. The fight quickly turns in Sairaorg's favor when Missteeta uses his sacred gear Trick Vanish to seal Xenovia's Holy Swordsman's trait and Ladora transforms into a dragon. Gasper casts a unsealing spell on Xenovia using the bottle of Issei's blood that he was suppose to drink as a sacrifice. In order to buy time Gasper transforms into a flock of Bats to harass Ladora, and for his troubles is pummeled by the Draconic Rook. Xenovia, unsealed, launches a fully powered Durandai attack on the pair while Gasper holds them still using his sacred Gear as he retires. The next roll lands nine, with both sides sending their queens Akeno and Kuisha Abaddon to fight. Kuisha quickly defeats Akeno by sucking her holy lightning up with her Hole ability and then attacking Akeno with her own Holy power. Rolling a twelve and deducing that Sairaorg would come out next Rias makes the decision to send out Xenovia, Kiba and Rossweisse to wear down Sairaorg by as much as possible before fighting Issei. The fighting between the two sides is fierce, the three Gremory group members working together to use feints, traps, brute power and techniques to wear down Sairaorg as much as possible. In the end, they are only successful in making him use his phoenix tear to reattach his arm after severing it before Sairaorg takes all three of them down. Rolling a nine in the next fight, Issei confronts Kuishina next, and quickly uses a Trianna combination of Knight and Rook to try and deal a massively powerful attack on Kuishina, the latter is force retired by Sairaorg for her own safety. Having already deduced the next course of action, Issei and Sairaorg instead proposes that they just send their remaining members out for one last winner takes all fight. Asia is ultimately left out of the fight for her own safety, leaving it down to Rias and Issei vs. Sairaorg and his pawn Regulus, the nemean lion that was defeated by the original Heracles and turned into a mid-level Longinus class sacred gear. Regulus quickly incapacitates Rias and forces Issei to use the Phoenix tear to heal her. Even without the tear the fight initially goes in the favor of Issei who uses a scalemail queen combination. However when Regulus suggests to Sairaorg to 'wear' him in order to acquire the power necessary to defeat Issei, Issei insists that he goes through with it in spite of the fact that he's essentially throwing the match. Thus Sairaorg activates his Balance Breaker Rey Leather Rex and dons golden lion Armor, which causes Issei to note that he resembles a god in that form. The second clash between the two of them leaves Issei incapacitated and forces him inside the Boosted Gear. There Issei confronts the memories of the past Sekiryutei hosts and is able to finally break through to them by concocting a new chant, and assumes a new form called Cardinal Crimson Promotion, turning into a crimson armor with power to rival the Juggernaut Drive. The resulting clash between the two Longinus wielders ruins both armors. During the fight Sairaorg is contacted by the spirit of his comatose mother who demands that he keeps fighting. Sairaorg is ultimately rendered unconscious while standing up declaring Issei and Rias the winners. Participants Battles Round 1: Grassy Field *Yuuto vs Beruka (Dice Roll = 3) Round 2: Dark Shrine *Rossweisse and Koneko vs Liban and Gandoma(Dice Roll = 10) Round 3: Flowery Garden *Issei vs Coriana (Dice Roll = 8) Round 4: Rocky Wasteland *Xenovia and Gasper vs Ladora and Misteeta (Dice Roll = 8) Round 5: Giant Towers *Akeno vs Kuisha (Dice Roll = 9) Round 6: Lakeside *Yuuto, Xenovia and Rossweisse vs Sairaorg (Dice Roll = 12) Round 7: Empty Colosseum *Issei vs Kuisha (Dice Roll = 9) Round 8: Spacious Plain *Rias and Issei vs Sairaorg and Regulus (No Dice Roll) Results Round 1: Grassy Field *Yuuto vs Beruka (Winner: Yuuto) Round 2: Dark Shrine *Rossweisse and Koneko vs Liban and Gandoma (Survivor: Rossweisse) Round 3: Flowery Garden *Issei vs Coriana (Winner: Issei) Round 4: Rocky Wasteland *Xenovia and Gasper vs Ladora and Misteeta (Survivor: Xenovia) Round 5: Giant Towers *Akeno vs Kuisha (Winner: Kuisha) Round 6: Lakeside *Yuuto, Xenovia and Rossweisse vs Sairaorg (Winner: Sairaorg) Round 7: Empty Colosseum *Issei vs Kuisha (Winner: Issei) Round 8: Spacious Plain *Rias and Issei vs Sairaorg and Regulus (Winner: Rias and Issei) Trivia Category:Rating Game